magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Wishenpoof!: Episode List
First Season Airdate: August 14, 2015 '1- "Welcome to Wish World"' Bianca's class at school is having a talent show, and Bianca is excited to take the stage. But when Bianca finds out that her best friends Penelope and Charlie are struggling with their talents, she tries to help them out with her Wish Magic. But when Wish Magic backfires in a major way, Bianca needs to stand by her friends and help them believe in themselves...without Wish Magic. '2- "Willow Tree Wishes"' While playing at home, Bianca Wishenpoofs up a jungle so she and Ben can pretend to be a monkey, but Ben is acting...strange! Soon, Bianca realizes, that if he looks like a duck, and quacks like a duck...it must mean Ben wants to pretend to be a duck! Oops. She wasn't listening. Sorry Ben! When Bianca runs into a similar conflict with her friends Laurel and Frank, she realizes that things will go a lot more smoothly if she would just listen. Watch Now With Prime Video '3- "Bianca's Passion Project"' When Bianca's teacher challenges the students to explore their passion, Bianca is eager to learn more about outer space and has big ideas on how to explore it! She Wishenpoofs herself a rocket, blasting off to the Milky Way with Bob the Bear. As they zoom from planet to planet, Bianca becomes even more inspired, and decides to build her very own rocket...this time, without Wish Magic. With support from her Dad, and a whole lot of work, Bianca turns her passion for outer space into a fantastic project. '4- "Bianca and Penelope's Clubhouse"' Charlie and Oliver have built their very own clubhouse in the park...but they won't let Bianca and Penelope play in it! Bianca and Penelope decide to make their OWN clubhouse. But can they build one? When the challenge seems too big, Bianca tries to use her Wish Magic, but accidentally turns herself tiny! Penelope and Bianca will have to dig in their heels, and work together to create the clubhouse of their dreams! '5- "Frank's Pet Froovle"' Introducing...Froovle! Frank has an adorable, bouncy, fun-loving new pet called Froovle! He can do all kinds of magical tricks, like puffing up bigger, leaving a trail of polka dots and of course...dancing! As Bianca, Frank and Laurel take a break from playing with Froovle to eat their lunches, they accidentally say Froovle's "magic words" which creates a BIG problem...literally. Froovle is HUGE and on the loose in Wish World! When their Wish Magic proves useless, Bianca, Frank and Laurel will have to pay close attention to figure out the secret of shrinking Froovle ... '6- "Bianca Gets Creative"' Bianca is playing with Violet and Penelope at school, when Violet starts being mean to Penelope because of her outlandish ideas. Bianca does her best to stop Violet, but in the heat of the moment, she uses her Wish Magic...instead of her words. Bianca learns that if she wants to stop Violet's behavior, she needs to say something, and Violet learns that being creative...is a good thing! '7- "Bianca's Tough Kid Challenge"' It's the "Tough Kid Challenge" at Bianca's school today, and a variety of obstacles have been set up on the playground for the kids to complete. Bianca's initial attempts to complete the course fall flat (literally) and she struggles with frustration. When Wish Magic won't get her past the obstacles, Bianca turns to her friends for help and encouragement. As Bianca continues to practice, she realizes how important it is to get back up and try again. Ultimately, Bianca discovers that a little determination can go a long way to help you reach your goal. '8- "Bianca's Great Cake Mistake"' Fairy Grandma is coming to visit, and Bianca couldn't be more excited. She decides to welcome her by making a special treat: rainbow cake with puffy cloud frosting. Bianca is anxious to get started, and in her haste, accidentally turns herself into a frog! She regroups, and continues to bake, but can't seem to stay out of trouble, knocking over ingredients, and creating general chaos. When Bianca inadvertently adds the extra ingredient of twinkly stars into the batter, she almost gives up. Not even Wish Magic can get her out of this jam...and flour...and butter. ... '9- "Bianca's Big Idea"' Biana is excited for Miss Bridget's "Big Ideas Day" at school; a day for students to bring their big ideas to class...and trade them with their friends! Bianca has created homemade yarn bracelets, but when she tries to trade them with her friends, nobody wants to swap! Why don't they want her bracelets? Bianca finds a kindred spirit in Penelope, whose doodads have been similarly rejected. The two put their heads and their big ideas together to come up with something completely original: musical charm bracelets! Soon, Bianca and Penelope's creations are in high demand. '10- "Adventure to Fairy Grandma's House"' Fairy Grandma has invited Bianca and her family to come for a visit, and Dad is determined to get there the 'old fashioned way' - without Wish Magic. The way to Fairy Grandma's house is filled with wonderful Wish World surprises...but also proves challenging, and Bianca will have to summon her courage to make it across the bouncy bridge, up the jagged gemstone mountain and through the secret passage in the back of a darkened cave. As she learns more about her environment, Bianca gains confidence, and becomes more and more adventurous. Even a run in with an ogre can't ... '11- "Bianca's Rainstorm Brainstorm"' It's time for the annual Scooter Parade at school, and Bianca has worked hard to decorate her musical scooter. When she arrives at school, all of the kids are showing off their scooters to one another. All of the kids...except Charlie. Charlie forgot it was the scooter parade, and doesn't have a scooter. Bianca and her friends cook up an idea to so that Charlie can participate in the parade, but just as they head outside...BOOM! CRASH! The skies open up, and it begins to rain. Bianca and her friends will need to brainstorm to figure out a way they can keep their ... '12- "Friends Forever"' It's...the Bianca and Bob the Bear Show! Bianca and Bob are happily playing side by side, choreographing and performing their very own magical musical revue, when Laurel arrives. Bianca and Bob invite her to join, but can't seem to figure out why she's acting so sad. At Mom's urging, Bianca asks Laurel, and learns that Laurel wishes she had a cuddly best friend like Bob. Bianca is heartbroken for her friend, until she learns that there's an area of Wish World that could hold the key to Laurel's happiness: The Enchanted Forest! This is the place where all the stuffies ... '13- "Ben's Big Surprise"' Bianca and Ben are playing at home, when Bianca tries to Wishenpoof Ben into a dinosaur so they can play. When her Wish Magic fails her, Bianca starts to feel worthless, and Mom has to step in to remind her how wonderful she truly is. As they continue to play, Bianca starts to notice some unexpected things happening...could her Wish Magic be going awry again? Or...does BEN have Wish Magic? Bianca and her family set off on a madcap adventure as they discover (along with Ben) that baby magic can be even more unpredictable than Bianca's magic! When it becomes clear that ... Second Season Airdate: September 26, 2017 '1 (14)- "Ben's Wish Magic"' When Ben's wish magic keeps coming and going unexpectedly, Bianca seeks out Fairy Grandma to help get some useful information on why. '2 (15)- "Bianca's Museum Trip"' On a field trip to the Museum of Natural History, Bianca gets paired up with Oliver for a project, where they end up learning as much about each other, as they do about the project itself. '3 (16)- "Fun Surprises"' Bianca gets upset when a day at the park doesn't go exactly as she planned. Throughout the day, however, she learns that sometimes a change in plans can lead to some fun surprises. '4 (17)- "Save That Stuffie!"' When Bianca's Wish Magic causes Ben's beloved stuffie to go missing, Bianca, Bob, and Ben go on a quest to find her. '5 (18)- "Daddy Daughter Day"' It's Daddy Daughter Day. Bianca and Dad have big plans for their special day but things don't quite go as planned. Bianca learns that even without Wish Magic, any time spent with her Dad can be magical. '6 (19)- "Bianca's Thing"' Bianca learns that she can use her greatest passion, singing, to help inspire her friends and loved ones to overcome their problems. '7 (20)- "Bianca's Wishenfairies"' Bianca's homemade dolls become a popular item at Mom's Magical Wish Store, and things get a little out of hand when she rushes to meet the demand. '8 (21)- "Bianca's Pony"' Grammie has a surprise for Bianca on her farm- a new pony. But before Bianca can ride it, she'll need to make sure the pony is happy and comfortable in her new home. By listening and watching, Bianca learns important lessons on how to communicate without words. '9 (22)- "Ben Saves the Day"' Bianca, Ben, Frank and Laurel go on an imaginative adventure and learn to listen to all ideas, even the unusual ones, to solve problems along the way. '10 (23)- "Main Street Carnival"' Bianca and her family head to the Main Street Carnival, where Bianca will be performing. But when she gets there, she keeps getting distracted by the fun and forgets to practice her routine. '11 (24)- "Winter Wishes"' It's snowing in Wish World. After making a very unique snowbear fairy, Bianca goes ice skating with her Dad. She can't quite get the hang of some tricks she's trying to learn, until she figures out that she can put her own spin on things by doing it her own way. '12 (25)- "A Wish World Christmas - Part 1"' It's Christmas time and Bianca, her family and friends are gathered around the town's Christmas tree to make their wishes. When Bob's wish breaks and Penelope's wish gets thrown off course, Bianca becomes determined to do whatever it takes to make their wishes come true. '13 (26)- "A Wish World Christmas - Part 2"' It's Christmas time and Bianca, her family and friends are gathered around the town's Christmas tree to make their wishes. When Bob's wish breaks and Penelope's wish gets thrown off course, Bianca becomes determined to do whatever it takes to make their wishes come true. Category:Wishenpoof! Page